Glaive Prime
| stancemod = Astral Twilight Gleaming Talon | stance = | introduced = | notes = |Charge Damage = 105}} The Glaive Prime is a Primed version of the Glaive. The Glaive Prime was added into the game in . If thrown, this weapon will bounce five times before returning to its owner or after reaching 30m away from its owner. On October 6, 2015, the Glaive Prime along with Ember Prime and the Sicarus Prime was removed and sent to the Prime Vault. This weapon can be sold for . |build1mission = |build2mission = |blueprintmissionps4 = |build1missionps4 = |build2missionps4 = |blueprintmissionxb1 = |build1missionxb1 = |build2missionxb1 = }} Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: * When a thrown Glaive impacts a solid object, it causes damage equivalent to charge damage in a 4M area (Requires Power Throw). *Can be thrown using the charge attack function, utilizing regular damage mods as the charge mechanic was changed in . *High base attack speed. *Silent. *Can hit enemies on the way back to the thrower. *Can hit headshots and other weak spots for damage multipliers on its throw (with more ease than a standard melee swing which does not always land where you aim). *Can be aimed around corners and used to score up to whole group of enemies in one bounce. *Regular attacks have momentum, like some heavy weapons (stagger resist). *Actions can be performed once the Glaive Prime is thrown. **After releasing the Glaive Prime, you can fire or reload your weapon. **Catching the Glaive Prime is considered a One-Handed Action, therefore it will not interrupt a reload in progress. Disadvantages: *Short melee attack range. *Using the charge attack (throw) prevents the use of all melee attacks until the weapon has returned to the thrower, effectively preventing it from being used in as rapid succession as conventional charge attacks. *When it bounces off the wall, it has very low chance to hit an enemy, but can be angled to do so. *Due to being a thrown weapon, it has significant travel time, making it hard to hit moving targets at range. *Low critical chance. *When exploding, deals damage to the user. Comparisons: *'Glaive Prime' compared to Glaive: **Faster attack speed (1.2 vs. 1.0). ** Faster flight speed (40.0 m/s vs. 20.0 m/s). **Faster return speed. Tips *Catching the Glaive is considered a one-handed action. As such, it will not interrupt reloads. **This is useful if you throw the Glaive before reloading allowing you to perform a long range attack even as you reload. *Glaive will always return in a straight path toward the player. It will ignore all obstacles and punch through anything in its path on return. **A player without Power Throw can use this to emulate Power throw by bouncing the Glaive off the floor between the legs of enemies and have the Glaive hit them all on return. *As for the regular Glaive, when using the slide attack, it is possible to chain a second slide attack, for even more slide range and speed. *Can be thrown with and without stance mods. *When equipping the Glaive Prime, the player can throw it and then press the channeling button to detonate the Glaive Prime, dealing high AoE damage and returns to the player immediately. This is true for all thrown melee weapons. ** This is very useful for regenerating health with Life Strike. ** It can explode in this manner when not equipped and thrown, but the explosion timing cannot be controlled and will often damage the user in close quarters. ** It should be however noted that finisher attacks can still be executed while the weapon is in the air. Notes *Thrown attack bounces off of enemy targets and can hit a theoretical infinite amount of targets on the way back to the user. *Flies faster and further than its original counterpart. *Sword-based Warframe abilities such as Slash Dash can still be used even if the Glaive has not returned to the user. *The Glaive can be thrown under a mining machine so that it ricochets back and forth between ground and the machine for a maximum amount of bounces, sometimes destroying it in a single throw. *Against tougher enemies, the Glaive can hit more than once on the outward throw by aiming at the inside of their legs so that the first bounce will bounce into their other leg. Particularly useful on Ancients. *Range is around 30 in-game meters. Reach will not improve the flight range nor the width of the projectile. *Beware that an airborne Glaive can break reinforced glass. *Airborne Glaives will ricochet off Frost's Snow Globe. *Cannot travel through Volt's Electric Shield and become electrically buffed. *Throw cannot punch through Shield Lancer's shield without Power Throw. However, if aimed at their exposed body parts, the Glaive is still able to damage them. *Saryn's Contagion is applied on charge attacks as well, as of .https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/120514-saryn-glaive/?p=1415213 *If under the effect of Bullet Attractor or similar abilities, the Glaive cannot be thrown; it instantly returns to your hand without harming you. *When U13 was first released, the throwing attack was changed to match the throwing attack in the stance. This was a bug, and has since been reverted to Hold+E. Trivia *Added in . *It could be seen in Ember Prime's left hand during the artwork show of Livestream 18. It was also seen in the splash screen in . *The Glaive Prime shares the same sheath style with the other thrown melee weapons, where they retract and attach under the right arm. *The word "Glaive" historically has referred to many different weapons, none of which refer to a returning throwing disk but more to a polearm or a sword. An exception to this can be found in the movie, Krull, in which a five-bladed throwing weapon which returns to the thrower is called a "Glaive" which is quested for and used by the protagonist. **The Glaive Prime actually more closely resembles a Chakram, an Indian throwing disc. *Update 11 teasers showed an Ember Prime wielding Glaive Prime, along with a Sicarus Prime. *Oddly enough, though the Glaive Prime has 3 blades, only two are requested in the crafting process. It's possible that the disc has an in-built blade to begin with. **Up until , the Glaive Prime only required 1 blade to construct, in spite of the blueprint needing 2. *Like the Glaive, the Glaive Prime has a much smaller model when retracted under the arm. Bugs *On very rare occasions after throwing the Glaive, it can get stuck somewhere and never come back. When this happens, the Glaive will shortly reappear in the player's hands but the player will be unable throw the Glaive again or perform any melee attacks. *As of the Glaive now has a significant increase to charge time, and it is unclear if this is intended or not. Media Glaive_Prime.png Warframe0255.jpg|Glaive Prime Warframe0260.jpg|Glaive Prime sheathed on the arm Glaive Prime Building.PNG|Glaive Prime Foundry Building Warframe Glaive Prime Warframe 11 ♠ Glaive Prime Explosive Glaive Prime on Narcissus (U13.0.3) Warframe Glaive Prime Pro Builds AOE Explosion Update 13.1.2-0 Patch History }} See also *Glaive, the original counterpart of this weapon. *Kestrel, another Thrown Melee Weapon. *Halikar, a Grineer Thrown Melee Weapon. *Cerata, an Infested Thrown Melee Weapon. *Thrown melee exclusive mods: **Power Throw, adds Punch Through properties. **Quick Return, decreases the number of bounces before returning. **Rebound, increases the number of bounces before returning. **Whirlwind, increases flight speed. Sources de:Glaive Prime fr:Glaive Prime Category:Prime Category:Melee Weapons Category:Glaive Category:Update 11 Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons